thesistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Grimm
Sabrina Grimm is one of the last living descendents of the Brothers Grimm. She is headstrong, but means well. When she is thrust into a world that is nothing like the one she wants, Sabrina is reluctant to join in. Biography: Sabrina Grimm was born to Henry and Veronica Grimm, who disappeared when she was 9 years old. After that she got put into the foster care system and got introduced to Ms. mirt. Ms Smirt put her and her sister Daphne into horrible, insane, and unusual foster homes until she sent them to live with their grandmother who they believed dead. As soon as the sisters arrive, they begin to unravel a mystery that leads to their ancestors’ magical beginnings. Sabrina and Daphne learn they are descendants of the Brothers Grimm, who were actually detectives of the magical phenomenon perpetrated by the Everafters, a parallel race of magical beings. They soon discover it is the Grimm family’s legacy to keep the Everafters in line and the two sisters are the sole heirs to this challenge! In this first book in the series, after they are intoduced to the family buisness and intoduced to Mayor Charming, who is atually Prince Charming, and Granny Relda. Mr.Canis is kidnapped by a giant, and the girls find Puck, a 4,000 year old fairy in the form of a 12 year old boy. After he tries to drown them thinking they are spies, Sabrina pushes him into the pool then befriends him. To try and save Relda they search for Jack{ from jack and the beanstalk} who is found in jail and bust him out agaisnt pucks wishes. they soon sneak into charmings party at his masion in disguise thinking he is behind the giant but the idea is put down. Granny relda and mr.canis{ the big bad wolf} are soon found and jack is revealed to be behind the giant. Mr.canis transforms into the wolf and kills jack. in the end puck moves into the house. In the second book the Sisters Grimm start school at Ferryport Landing Elementary. Daphne gets Snow White for a teacher, while Sabrina's stuck with Mr. Grumpner and a class of mildly psychotic sixth graders. When Mr. Grumpner is murdered in a particularly unusual way, it is up to the Grimms to find the Everafter who did it. A great friend turns into a great enemy (a member of the Scarlet Hand), and when the school is blown up by rumpelstiltskin ,who turns intoa human bomb, Mr. Canis doesn't make it out in time. In the third book The Sisters Grimm face their parents’ kidnappers, an organization of Everafters who call themselves the Scarlet Hand. One of them turns out to be Little Red Riding Hood, and the other, the Jabberwocky, an unstoppable killing machine. Mayor Charming, for once, has competition for the mayoral election by the Queen of Hearts. Puck kisses Sabrina. (Of course he gets a punch in the belly!) The girls have little hope of rescuing their mother and father until their long-lost Uncle Jake returns home with stories of a weapon, now missing, that can kill the Jabberwocky. Sabrina, given a wand by Uncle Jake, gets a magic addiction. pucks wings are torn off at the blue plate dinner resulting in him being unconsius.To slay the jabberwocky they need to reform the vorpal blade whitch is in 3 pieces luckily granny relda has one piece whitch leads to the next piece. The little mermaid{ who is not so little anymore} and baba yaga have the other 2 pieces retrieving both pieces proves to be very difficult. Resulting in sabrina being turned into a frog. sabrina is turned back after mayor charming kisses her.they find out that only the blue fairy can put all the pieces back togeather. After finding the blue fairy ]that is revealed to be the waitress farah] they slay the jabberwocky. uncle jack gets greedy with magic and steals all the everafters magic but returns it in the end. in the forth book the issue has come to puck who is still unconsius. they all decide to cut a hole in the barrieor and bring him to his own people in new york city along with hamstead{ one of the 3 little pigs}, uncle jake stays back because of the barrior.Unfortunately, New York City is a city filled with wand-wielding fairy godfathers, swashbuckling Wall Street pirates, subway stealing dwarfs, and worst of all... a murderer in their midst. This makes Sabrina feel sick about her old home. She doesn't think it safe there anymore either. The girls and their friends must figure out who killed Puck's father, King Oberon, while coming to terms with their mother's secret life. They also have to deal with Puck's cocoon; he sprayed Sabrina and not Moth. they also find oz{ wizard of oz} who was a friend of their mothers. Moth is revealed to be the killer of cobweb and oberon. Moth also poisons sabrina but puck saves her just in time. Unfortunately, New York City is a city filled with wand-wielding fairy godfathers, swashbuckling Wall Street pirates, subway stealing dwarfs, and worst of all... a murderer in their midst. This makes Sabrina feel sick about her old home. She doesn't think it safe there anymore either. The girls and their friends must figure out who killed Puck's father, King Oberon, while coming to terms with their mother's secret life. They also have to deal with Puck's cocoon; he sprayed Sabrina and not Moth..Oz is also revealed to be part of the scarlet hand and uses a giant robot of the wicid witch of the west to stop sabrina from giving her mothers lost speach but is stopped. Hamstead also marries bess{ the cow that jumped over the moon} and stays in new york city instead of going back to ferryport with the rest of the gang after sabrina gives the speech. puck is beleaved to be staying to resume his duty as king but instead follows the grimms back to ferryport with the giant robot. in the fith book Someone is stealing the magical possessions of the most powerful Everafters in town? Granny is distracted by Mayor Heart's campaigning against human residents, the girl detectives are on their own. Puss in Boots (now an exterminator), Cinderella (a radio relationship counselor), Sleeping Beauty (owner of a coffee shop), and their old enemy, Prince Charming, are among the many suspects. The girls get sucked into the future and are surprised at what they see they also find charming who has been missing. They solve the mysterie reavealing the person as cinderellas human husband tom who was trying to make himself young again to be with his wife. But insted cindereela perminetly ages herself. the magic possessions react badley and pucks future self gives his younger self the idea to glue a basketball to sabrinas head. in the sixth A kangaroo court of Everafters, led by Queen of Hearts, is determined to find Canis guilty and force the Grimms out of Ferryport Landing. Meanwhile, Puck has decided to focus more on his mischievous ways, making a few new troublemaker friends to protect the family. So it’s up to Sabrina and Daphne to find evidence to save Canis. they reveal the true story of little red riding hood and cure red of her insanity. Mr canis runns off into the woods with charming and robin hood. in the seventh book Sabrina and Daphne’s parents awake from their sleeping spell. But they are caught in the middle of a war between the Scarlet Hand and Prince Charming’s Everafter army. sabrina also finds out she has a little brother. As the family works to help the prince’s and protect their friends, Sabrina faces the family’s deadliest enemy — the mysterious Master — who reveals a secret that he is the leader of the scarlett hand. mirror, sabrina, daphne, puck, pinnochio, and the toddler are all pulled into the book of everafter. Puck also finds out that he and sabrina are married in the future. in book eight Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck through the world of the Book of Everafter, where all the fairy tales are stored and enchanted characters can change their destinies. The girls (and Puck) must chase the Master through a series of stories, where they're willing to change what they need in order to save their baby brother. Soon, however, they are confronted by The Editor - the book's guardian - who, along with an army of tiny monsters known as Revisers, threaten the children with dire consequences if they don't stick to the stories. So they move from one legendary tale to the next doing their best to find the Master and stop his plan to steal and inhabit the child's body. Along the way they'll play the roles ofAlice, Mowgli, Jack the Giant Killer, Hansel and Gretel, and the Headless Horseman in the stories they visit. the also find out mirrors plan to switch bodys with sabrinas little brother but something goes wrong and mirrors spirt is put into granny reldas. also snow whites story is revealed to be totally different and arrticus is released. in book nine the final show down between the grimms and mirror has come. sabrina and daphne are revealed to be the sisters of a prophesy. Daphne must lead a coven of witches and sabrina must lead a army. snow and charming are told the truth by bunny. granny is saved in the end. In the first epiloge puck crashes sabrinas wedding and in the second epiloge sabrina and puck have 2 daughters and the eldest has just gotten wings. Appearence: Sabrina is shown having long blonde hair and large blue eyes. Sabrina is said to also resemble her mother as she has her face. relationships: puck Picture Credit to http://media.photobucket.com/image/Sabrina%20Grimm/chadwbecks/sabrina.jpg